


Несколько хороших дней

by MadAlenaMor



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlenaMor/pseuds/MadAlenaMor
Summary: Если бы в том переулке, где Артура избивали хулиганы, за него заступился незнакомец в чёрном костюме
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Arthur Fleck
Kudos: 43





	Несколько хороших дней

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют незавершённые предложения на точке. Это было сделано намеренно.

Держи, приятель, над головою зонт, ты спятил.  
Из всех укрытий, смотри за горизонт событий,  
Событий, событий… (Сплин)

Артур наносил грим, закрашивая своё заурядное непривлекательное лицо за образом весельчака, смешного парня, с восторженно распахнутыми глазами, красным носом и улыбкой до ушей. Каждый раз, глядя на своё отражение перед этим, он старался не задумываться о своей внешности. Зачем лишний раз напоминать себе о собственном несовершенстве? Зачем расстраиваться из-за этого, когда вокруг столько вещей и похуже. Он просто знал, что непривлекателен априори. Все считают котят милыми, а комок дождевых червей мерзким. Вон тот парень на экране телевизора был ярким и обаятельным, а он — нет. В последнее время Артур и вовсе считал себя редкостным уродом и начинал ненавидеть себя уже не за внешность, а за мысли, которые всё чаще посещали его в самые тёмные ночи. Эти мысли были негативны. Всегда были. И с каждым днём всё темнее.

Он всё больше сторонился людей, а люди сторонились его. И Артур не знал, что из этого могло быть первопричиной. Наверное, поэтому ему всегда было легче фантазировать о лучшей жизни, чем попытаться её изменить. Он уже пробовал. Это бесполезно. У него не получится. Это не для него. Проще представить, что обаятельный ведущий из телевизора скажет о нём пару добрых слов. Проще построить отношения с девушкой в своей голове. В собственной голове не ответят отказом, не посмеются и не обидят. В его голове мешались рай и ад.

Рыжая волшебница на остановке или та простуженная девушка в аптеке, с милым розовым носом. Перед сном он представлял, как гулял бы с ней по выходным, как они вместе обедали бы в кафе и говорили обо всём, и он зачитывал бы ей свои шутки. Она смеялась бы с ним. А потом он проводил бы её до дома, и, наверное, поцеловал. И не начал истерически смеяться, пугая её до ужаса. Или… или рассмеялся, а она не испугалась бы. Или он успевал бы протянуть ей свою карточку, и она бы прочитала и всё поняла. И приняла это.

Эти фантазии не давали сорваться в пропасть, потому что… Потому что вся его жизнь с каждым днём становилась только хуже и. И он не признавался даже себе, но он просто ждал, когда это просто закончится. Этот кошмар должен был когда-то закончиться. Может, ждал, когда его убьют в подворотне. Или когда умрёт мама, и он сам сможет уйти, потому что больше в его жизни не осталось бы совсем никого. А может быть ему хватило бы всего одного по-настоящему плохого дня…

Наверное, хуже, если в этот дерьмовый день кто-то вступится за него и защитит от компании озлобленных подростков. Это ломает не хуже. Но так и случилось. Два хулигана валялись на асфальте вместе с ним, а остальные убегали, сверкая грязно-белыми подошвами кед.

Незнакомец в чёрном костюме помог Артуру подняться и спросил в порядке ли он? Артур никогда не был в порядке, а в тот раз особенно. Он был в ступоре, ничего не мог ответить, как будто спасли не его, а кого-то другого. Незнакомец предложил подвезти его до больницы и усадил в свою машину. Артур всё ещё был в гриме, в зелёном парике и клоунских ботинках, которые не умещались в салоне. У него кружилась голова, поэтому он только кивнул или подумал, что кивнул, но добрый герой всё равно подвёз его до больницы, а потом придерживая за плечи, усадил в приёмной и нашёл врача.

— Это платная клиника. У меня нет денег. С собой, — растерянно проговорил Артур, но незнакомец сказал, что всё в порядке.  
— Правда? — хотел спросить Артур, но его уже вели на осмотр.

Ещё больше Артур удивился, когда после обработки всех ссадин и ушибов, его отправили на выход, а там его всё ещё ждал добрый самаритянин. Такой высокий, красивый и сильный. Он наверняка был хорошим отцом и любящим мужем. У него должно было быть много детей, чтобы количество хороших людей становилось хоть немного больше в этом несправедливом мире.

Артур остановился перед ним, комкая в руках лохматый зелёный парик. Он не мог понять, зачем кто-то мог его ждать. У всех людей есть некий порог доброты. Одному доброты хватит только на то, чтобы позвать полицию, другой — защитит от хулиганов сам и даже отвезёт в больницу. Но с Артуром никогда не случалось даже первого. Он не был симпатичной девой в беде или ребёнком. Или он должен как-то расплатиться за оказанную помощь?

Нет. Добрый герой не попросил об оплате напрямую и не делал намёков. Даже напротив, он предложил подвести Артура домой. И когда отъехал с парковки и спросил, куда его отвезти, вместо ответа Артур засмеялся. Он даже себе не мог объяснить, был это приступ или он впервые в жизни понял эту странную иронию своего положения, эту грустную шутку. Он смеялся и ждал, что сейчас машина остановится, и его вышвырнут на тротуар, прямо в мешки с мусором.

— Ты в порядке?

Артур подумал, что его фантазия зашла слишком далеко. Этот человек рядом с ним не мог быть настоящим, он придумал его, когда компания злобных мальчишек отбивала ему почки в той грязной подворотне. Ведь ему так был нужен кто-то сильный, способный защитить. Отец, старший брат или лучший друг, которых никогда не было. Всё это в его больной голове. Доброго самаритянина нет. А он всё ещё лежал в переулке, в окружении мусора, и крысы делали его улыбку всё шире…

Продолжая задыхаться от смеха, Артур протянул карточку с объяснениями. Герой прочитал её и вернул обратно, продолжив вести машину.

— Меня зовут Брюс… Брюс Джоунс, — представился он, когда приступ Артура немного отступил. — А тебя?  
— Артур Флек, — едва слышно проговорил он себе под нос, но у этого Брюса оказался чертовски хороший слух.  
— Артур, — повторил он. — Артур, ты живёшь один? О тебе есть кому позаботиться?

Он торопливо ответил, что да, что живёт с мамой, что всё в порядке. Подумать только, в этот день было так много порядка. Брюс остановил машину прямо у парадного входа. Артур заверил его, что сможет добраться самостоятельно. Ему ужасно хотелось оглянуться, но машина стояла на месте, Брюс ещё не уехал и чего-то ждал. И это тоже было странно. В тот день Артур впервые забыл проверить почтовый ящик.

Позже он думал, что на этом всё и закончится. Он почти ненавидел этого Брюса Джоунса за его внезапную доброту. Было больно осознавать, что этого больше не повторится. Совсем не хотелось фантазировать, как они могли бы стать друзьями или. Брюс Джоунс больше не повторится. Через пару дней после того странного дня он ехал в лифте с новой соседкой и её дочерью. У неё была потрясающе милая улыбка и чувство юмора. Наверное. Артур не смог бы ответить, о чём думал, когда на следующий день отправился следить за ней. Нет, не следить. Он же не маньяк какой-то. Нет. Он как будто гулял с нею, только шёл не рядом, а следом на расстоянии. Вместе отвёл дочь в садик, вместе спешил на работу. Так звучало намного лучше. Именно во время этой мнимой прогулки он и столкнулся с Брюсом. И снова подумал, что так не бывает. Не с таким, как он. Наверное, это его воображение играло с ним, потому что в глубине души он больше всего на свете хотел именно так случайно с ним встретиться на улице. Или в магазине. Или у газетного киоска. Он проиграл воображению? Карточный долг это святое, как говорит Рэндалл, но разве они играли не в шахматы?

Сегодня Брюс выглядел по-другому. Растрёпан и небрит. Он выглядел заметно старше, чем пару дней назад. Разве у него были седые виски? В тот раз Артур почему-то решил, что ему лет тридцать, а сегодня он выглядел на все сорок, и чем-то напоминал детектива из кино. На нём как раз был мятый серый плащ, а в руках — полупустой бумажный стакан и исписанный блокнот, который он сразу сунул в карман и принялся размазывать кофейное пятно по рубашке. Странно, но Брюс обрадовался, когда узнал, из-за кого облился кофе. Это было приятно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Прогуливаюсь! — ответил Артур, стараясь казаться беззаботным и милым. Хотя бы казаться.

Брюс сказал, что у него ещё есть время до конца перерыва и предложил составить компанию. Они вдвоём шли по улице, заваленной мусорными мешками. Брюс рассказывал, что работает в офисе, жаловался, что страшно устал от этой работы, что ему она совсем не подходит, и он ищет что-то получше. И спросил, не болят ли его раны.

Артур столько представлял целые диалоги с воображаемыми собеседниками, но сейчас, наяву, не мог связать и двух слов. К тому же он никогда не фантазировал о мужчине в романтическом плане. Никогда не приходило в голову. И сейчас, наверное тоже не стоило этого делать. Это было ещё нелепее, чем. Хотя, наверное, не удивительно, что сейчас его так вело и бросало то в жар, то охватывала дрожь. До Брюса ни один мужчина не был с ним так добр. Не смотрел с таким участием. До него вообще никто не смотрел на Артура. А ведь он был без грима. Он был обычным. Незаметным. Невидимкой.

Но их заметили. Не стоило идти через этот узкий переулок, где толпилась мрачная компания. Кому-то могло что-то в тебе не понравится. Артур никогда не мог сказать, что могло стать причиной раньше, а что в этот раз. Он выглядел слишком беззащитным? Или Брюс выглядел слишком вызывающим? Он впервые увидел, как Брюс дрался. Как он двигался, блокируя чужие удары, как бил сам и почти не реагировал, получая доской по спине и продолжил, пока противники не потеряли интереса к драке.

— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — сказал Артур. — Мне только один раз врезали по лицу. Могло быть хуже.  
— Точно? Голова не кружится? Может, в госпиталь?  
— Нет, лучше расскажи, где ты научился так драться?  
— В юности я сбежал в Тибет и долгое время учился боевым искусствам у монахов.

Артур не был дураком, он понял, что Брюс шутит, и улыбнулся. Но ещё больше хотел засмеяться, когда Брюс предложил встретиться снова, потому что говоря это, он точно не шутил. Он довольно печально сказал, что переехал в Готэм совсем недавно, по работе, и у него здесь почти никого нет. Если бы Брюс был его фантазией, именно такое объяснение его вниманию, Артур бы и придумал. Почему, если бы? Потому что, только не имея совсем никаких друзей, такой привлекательный человек, как Брюс мог завести знакомство с уличным клоуном. Возможно, это не продлится долго, и скоро Брюс найдёт кого-то получше. Для такого как он будет совсем не сложно. Хороших парней любить легко.

Это была его самая странная фантазия, и Артур не знал, куда она движется. Наверное, как в случае с ожиданием смерти, просто ждал. Ждал, что Брюс снова исчезнет, но теперь это наполняло жизнью. Последняя сигарета перед смертью. Каждая горькая затяжка становилась слаще предыдущей. Брюс всегда заезжал за ним на машине. Подвозил до работы, спрашивал, во сколько и куда заехать за ним вечером. Рэндалл отпускал сальные шуточки, половину которых Артур хотел бы не понимать.

— Брюс, ты не обязан.  
— Никто не обязан, и всё же, где тебя забрать? Я хотел потом свозить тебя в одно красивое место.  
— На химический завод?  
— Почему?  
— А разве в Готэме есть красивые места?

На третье свидание — было приятно считать их хотя бы мысленно свиданиями — Брюс привёз его на побережье. Они гуляли по линии прибоя, утопая ногами в песке, а потом сидели на сером плаще Брюса, и Артур вытряхивал из ботинок серый песок. Солнце бесконечно падало за горизонт, и воздух казался таким свежим и чистым, как будто до сих пор им никто никогда не дышал.

Брюс больше ничего не рассказывал о себе, наверное, больше нечего было. Молчать рядом с ним не приносило неудобства, но Артур слишком долго молчал. На четвёртое свидание, когда они ужинали в кафе, Артур осмелился показать ему свой блокнот с шутками. Брюс сказал, что они не годятся для стенд-апа. Он сказал, что прочитал бы такую книгу. Большую книгу о жизни Артура Флека.

— Никто не станет читать о жизни неудачника.  
— Все самые лучшие книги написаны про неудачников. Только обязательно нужно придумать хорошую концовку. В ней весь смысл. Не обязательно громкую или трагическую. Хорошую.  
Артур обещал подумать об этом, но не был уверен, что справится.  
— Я всё же хочу попробовать выступить в клубе. Будешь смотреть на меня?  
— Я приду.

Артур снова поверил, потому что Брюс спросил, во сколько за ним заехать. Но выходить на сцену всё равно было страшно волнительно. Все эти люди, и только одному из них есть до него дело.  
— Ты видел. Тебе понравилось? — спросил он, совершенно не помня, что было две минуты назад под слепящим светом софитов. Наверняка было плохо, он и так знал, поэтому не стал уточнять.  
— Ты отлично держался на сцене. Только шуток никто не понял.  
— А ты?  
— Мне кажется, я только начинаю понимать.  
— Ты странный, — сказал Артур.

На самом деле с появлением Брюса начало происходить много странных вещей, а может, это было только совпадением и нечто подобное случилось бы всё равно. Ведь горы мусора не исчезнут сами по себе. И рабочие места тоже не появятся, а люди не станут добрее по щелчку.  
Но в это время кто-то всё же щёлкнул. Несколько раз подряд. И эти щелчки прогремели на все новостные каналы. На весь город.  
Какой-то безумец в клоунской маске убил трёх менеджеров из корпорации Уэйн. Её хозяин, Томас Уэйн, позже неосторожно высказался об этом убийце и всего парой слов поднял целую волну беспорядков. Не стоило называть озлобленную толпу клоунами. И всё же. Люди, разгуливающие по улицам в масках Карнавала, приводили Артура в восторг и ужас одновременно.

Он что-то пропустил?

В первый раз, услышав новости об убийце, он даже задумался, а не он ли тот самый клоун? Могло ли отсутствие лекарств добавить к его болезни ещё и провалы в памяти? Но он бы точно не забыл, если бы вдруг застрелил аж трёх человек. Это не стало бы таким же проходным событием в его жизни, как поездка на автобусе или в вагоне метро. К тому же, Артур давно не ездил в метро, его всегда подвозил Брюс, объясняя тем, что переживает за безопасность Артура. Забавно, но даже пистолет, которым бы он мог хоть кого-то убить, тот самый револьвер, который ему одолжил для самозащиты Рэндалл, незадолго до этого отобрал Брюс. Сказал, что это опасная штука и с ней он угодит в беду.

— И как я выжил без твоего геройского плеча, — веселился Артур, снова захлёбываясь от смеха, уже сам не понимая — настоящего или болезненного.  
— Самому интересно.

Они продолжали ездить за город, потому что в центре бушевали беспорядки, а Брюс жаловался, что устаёт от шума и чужой ненависти. Что ему достаточно компании Артура, что он отдыхает с ним душой, что с ним ему становится спокойней. Артуру не становилось спокойней. Каждая встреча была последней. Каждый непрошеный смех был брошенной в праздничный торт петардой. Артур набирался храбрости, чтобы наконец спросить, и писал книгу. Во время свиданий он зачитывал Брюсу вслух некоторые абзацы, старательно избегая тех, где он задавался вопросом — почему я? Почему? Почему? Когда ты комок червей, тебе наверняка станет интересно, зачем кто-то держит тебя в руке и смотрит с такой запредельной нежностью?

Артур срывался и начинал гримасничать, читать в лицах и на разные голоса. Показывал Брюсу целые представления. Забывал о том, что написано и сочинял на ходу. Брюс смеялся с ним. А один раз Артур расплакался и сквозь смех, выл в его плечо.

— У меня просто кончились лекарства. И больше негде взять. И больше нет работы, меня… Штат сократили. Слишком много клоунов. Ты не должен. Всё будет только хуже.

Брюс гладил его по дрожащей спине и хрипло шептал, что всё хорошо, что Артур ни в чём не виноват. Ему нечего стыдиться и не нужно жалеть о. Что он будет рядом, что поддержит, что Артур может говорить ему обо всём на свете, и он выслушает.

— Ты будешь моим социальным работником?  
— Я могу быть тебе даже кузиной.  
— Ужасная шутка.  
— Я учился у лучшего.

Может, кузина была бы лучше, чем. О том, что у него есть отец, Артур узнал случайно, увидев незаконченное письмо, а после пытался докричаться до мамы, которая в ужасе закрылась от него в ванной. Подумать только. У него всё это время был отец, о котором он так мечтал. Настоящий. На самом деле. И они были даже похожи. Под впечатлением Артур хотел найти его прямо сейчас, рассказать ему, что он есть, чтобы новообретённый отец обнял его и сказал, что рад ему, своему сыну. Артур был счастлив только от одной фантазии об этом. Наверное, он светился как прожектор, когда на следующее утро рассказывал Брюсу о своём открытии, о том, что хочет встретиться с Уэйном. Но Брюс почему-то не спешил порадоваться за него. Он сказал, что Томас Уэйн высокомерный ублюдок, которому ни до кого нет дела. Что у него уже есть сын, долгожданный маленький сын, которого он наконец-то получил. И даже его он не любит, а считает своим достижением.

— Вспомни, Артур, ты видел этого человека по телевизору. Ему плевать на людей. Зачем тебе такой отец? Будь рад, что он о тебе не знает, иначе бы он превратил и твою жизнь в кошмар.  
— Откуда ты знаешь о нём так много?

Вместо ответа Брюс предложил съездить к особняку Уэйнов, и увидеть всё самому. Посмотреть на мальчика Брюса. Ха-ха. Как забавно, что у него было такое же имя. Артур смог не только увидеть этого мальчика, но даже немного поговорить с ним через решётку кованых ворот. Как будто один из них был в тюрьме. Ха-ха. Мальчик выглядел таким грустным, что слова Брюса о Томасе Уэйне показались вполне правдивыми. Ребёнок, которого любят, не должен смотреть таким несчастным взглядом. Артур искренне хотел его рассмешить. Он показал фокус и вручил подарок, но им помешали. Прибежал мужчина, наверное, какой-нибудь дворецкий, и Артуру пришлось бежать прочь.

Брюс ждал его в машине и задумчиво водил пальцем по губам. На секунду Артуру самому захотелось дотронуться до них, но он отогнал эту мысль. Брюс не спрашивал, как всё прошло и они, молча поехали обратно. Машина остановилась не у его дома. И Артур этому поначалу даже порадовался. Сейчас не хотелось видеть маму, потому что у него было слишком много вопросов, на которые она бы не дала ответа, потому что тоже была невозможно больна.

Это ведь было хорошо, что Брюс пригласил его в гости?

Артур впервые оказался у него дома. Брюс жил в небольшой квартире, даже меньше его, но мебель была намного новее и дороже. В гостиной Брюс усадил его на кожаный и скрипучий диван и предложил выпить. Он был заботлив и добр, как обычно, но только сейчас Артур понял, что всё это время означал его взгляд. И впервые за всё время знакомства с Брюсом, испытал в его компании страх. Артур вдруг понял, зачем здесь оказался. Даже в своих фантазиях про девушек он никогда не заходил так далеко.

«Почему я?» — хотел спросить он. Тощий сутулый неудачник, клоун, ходячее посмешище, больной и жалкий.  
«Почему я?»  
Хорошо, а теперь вслух.  
— Почему…

Брюс сел рядом с ним, совсем близко, касался коленом его ноги, и взял за руку. Артур дёрнулся, чтобы встать и уйти, но остался на месте. Руки потели. Короткий смешок колючим каштаном выскочил из горла. Всё это было слишком знакомым, неприятным, болезненным, о чём бы он ни хотел вспоминать. Наверное, Брюс понял, какие мысли метались в его голове. Он сказал, что Артуру нечего бояться. Сказал, что Артур ему нравится, и он ни за что не причинит вреда. И говоря это, выглядел так, будто сам верил в это, как будто, это ему нужно было посещать социального психиатра и принимать лекарства.

Больше всего на свете Артуру хотелось верить ему. Он сделал пару глотков из кружки, не чувствуя вкуса. Это мог быть, как кофе, так и коньяк. Он никогда не пил коньяк. Он вообще никогда не пил алкоголя. Голова кружилась. Брюс снова сжимал и гладил его руку. Разве у офисных работников бывают такие мозолистые ладони? Брюс сидел вполоборота к Артуру, похожий на зверя в засаде. Это почти не пугало, потому что голове стало легко и пусто, и это был его первый поцелуй. Он вышел коротким. Артур почти сразу отстранился. Его горло снова разрывалось надсадным хохотом.

— Прости… прости… — успевал выдыхать он, скрючившись на диване и зажимая шею и рот. — Это сейчас закончится… сейчас…  
Брюс говорил, что всё в порядке.  
— Ничего не в порядке, Брюс! Разве ты не видишь?

Брюс гладил его по отросшим волосам и болезненно улыбался. Артур вытирал пальцами выступившие слёзы и старался расслабить своё угловатое тело в чужих объятиях. Брюс целовал его висок, ухо, щёку и говорил, что всё хорошо. Что Артур самый невероятный мужчина в его жизни. Что они похожи и дополняют друг друга. Что он сильный и яркий. Что Артур заслуживает большего. Что он отдаст всё на свете, чтобы Артур был счастлив. Что он любит его. Слыша это, Артур снова смеялся. Наверное, крысы добрались до его прогнившего мозга, если дело зашло так далеко. Ведь, он больше всего на свете хотел быть желанным. Но почему так.

Отсмеявшись, он хотел попросить больше не говорить таких страшных слов, но вместо этого просил не включать свет, когда они раздевались в спальне. Он боялся, что Брюс увидит торчащие рёбра, старые шрамы, застиранные трусы. Брюс мог тысячу раз сказать, что любит его таким, какой он есть, но сам Артур никогда не смог бы в них поверить.

Вера была не самой сильной стороной.

В постели Брюс снова целовал его, а он старался не мешаться в этом важном процессе, потому что понятия не имел, что нужно делать. А когда его обняли крепче, Артур почувствовал… это. Чужое возбуждение. Короткий разряд осознания вернул тревожные мысли. Он снова поспешно отстранился и, сгорая от ненависти к себе, признался, что у него не встанет. Что это из-за лекарств, которые он принимал. Что у него никогда никого не было, что он даже не помнит, когда дрочил, и надо было сказать об этом раньше, ещё в гостиной, когда они не зашли так далеко.

— Это не имеет значение, Артур.  
— Ты говоришь так, потому что хочешь взять меня, как женщину? Поэтому?

Грудную клетку трясло от злобного хриплого смеха. Весь этот день был безумным аттракционом, где его вагончик летел с горки на горку и визжа тормозными колодками на крутых поворотах. Почему его разозлили слова Брюса? Он ведь нравился ему. Только за то, что Брюс вообще не выкинул его из своей квартиры, он должен был радоваться и этому. Этому. Что-то глубоко внутри противилось. Откуда-то он точно знал, что это унизительно, больно и несправедливо. Даже несмотря на то, что это Брюс, который обращался с ним лучше всех, даже его мамы. Артур был готов вырваться и возможно ударить, если только он. Брюс, как будто не замечая того, что рядом с ним взведенный курок, снова обнял и буквально уложил на себя. Артур дёрнулся, но хватка оказалась чудовищно крепкой.

— Артур, я ничего не хочу забирать. Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Чтобы нам было хорошо вместе.

Брюс больше не держал его, смотря снизу вверх почему-то ужасно несчастными глазами. Артур уткнулся лицом в его широкую грудь, до боли зажмурившись и разевая рот в немом крике или беззвучном смехе. Это всё крысы. Крысы и горы мусора в его голове, из которых он построил целый мир. Артур коротко ударил сжатым кулаком в твёрдое плечо. Под грудиной гулко билось чужое сердце, которое хотелось достать и съесть. Брюс снова гладил его по костлявой спине, а Артур вздрагивал, как от ударов.

— Мы не обязаны это делать, если не хочешь. Можем просто лечь спать. Я знаю, ты страшно устал. Прости меня, я тороплю события. Но я так долго ждал этого. Боялся тебя отпугнуть.  
— Ты ждал этого?  
— Тебя.

Тело всё ещё страшно ломало, когда Артур приподнялся и поцеловал сам.  
Это была странная ночь. Ему не с чем было сравнивать, но это всё равно было безумно далеко от того, что он знал по фильмам и книгам о том, что происходит с людьми ночью под одеялом. Покажи на кукле, где тебя трогал дядя? Брюс трогал его везде. Кажется, исследовал с ног до головы и в самых стыдных местах. Артур снова спрятал лицо у него на плече, когда Брюс попытался приласкать его вялый член и из этого ничего не получилось. И он снова целовал его и трогал и тёрся огромным телом, как будто не было этого позорного эпизода. Мускулистый и крепкий и такой горячий, что опалял до костей. Брюс перехватывал его ладони, влажно целовал и прижимал к своей груди и вёл ниже к твёрдому животу и ещё ниже, от чего хотелось снова смеяться. Смех смешался со стонами. Артуру не хватало воздуха. Интересно, если бы они были на том побережье с его невозможно свежим воздухом?

Прикасаться к другому человеку тоже было странно, но приятно. И совсем не страшно. И совсем не больно. Брюс не останавливался. Он гулко-хрипло всхлипывал и целовал его, его кожу, которая в самых неожиданных местах вдруг стала чертовски чувствительной и отзывчивой. Он стонал, когда Брюс целовал его дрожащее горло и впалую грудь. И не понимал, как он это делал, но в какой-то момент стал чувствовать возбуждение Брюса, почти как своё. Эти поцелуи-засосы. Эта тягучая влажность. Он всем телом тёрся о своего первого любовника, дрожа от бесшумного смеха и постепенно расслабляясь и превращая свои движения в гипнотический горизонтальный танец. Твёрдый мокрый член проезжался по впалому животу и пачкал их обоих стыдным. Они кончили вместе. Артуру хотелось так думать. Он убедил себя в этом.  
Безумная ночь.

Утром, просыпаясь в чужой постели, он протянул руку, фантазируя, как обнимает кого-то и запаниковал, когда почувствовал настоящее живое тело. Брюс выглядел немного помятым со сна, но спокойным, как будто проснулся уже давно и валялся всё это время обнажённым поверх одеяла. Красивый и ненастоящий. С седыми висками и морщинками в уголках серых глаз. Он погладил Артура по предплечью и спросил, как он себя чувствует.  
— Мне было хорошо, здоровяк.  
Ему впервые за долгое время было хорошо. Ещё хотелось курить, но Брюс сказал — только после завтрака.

Они завтракали на кухне. И это было ещё лучше, потому что всё самое волнительное уже случилось. Они занимались любовью, это было его чудом, которое никто не сможет отнять. Они пили кофе и Артур всё равно курил, держа руку у открытого окна. Брюс жарил тосты. На нём были только плавки и Артур мог видеть его спину сплошь покрытую шрамами.  
— Откуда они?  
— Купил в одном магазинчике на пересечении Флит-стрит и Мэдисон-авеню. Дали на сдачу вместе с галстуком.  
— Тебе больно об этом рассказывать? Я могу понять.  
— Я был на войне. Давно. Иногда кажется, что вчера. Она не должна повториться.

Тот, кто носил столько шрамов, наверное, должен был стремиться к спокойной жизни или нет? Возможно, что на войне Брюс попал в плен, и его. Вряд ли шальная пуля могла оставить на его пояснице шрам в форме буквы «J».

Несмотря на желание Брюса, войны продолжались, а люди умирали в своих домах. Дома Артур узнал, что мама в больнице. Хорошо, что Брюс был рядом в этот момент. Артур собирался их познакомить, но так и не вышло. Они вместе дежурили в палате у её постели. И на следующий день, когда сообщили, что у мамы остановилось сердце, Брюс помог с устройством похорон, и даже взял на работе отгул за свой счёт.

Сначала Артур планировал поужинать в одном ресторанчике, о котором так часто говорила мама, когда вспоминала Уэйна, но из-за беспорядков на улице Брюс предложил устроить маленький поминальный ужин у него дома. Они сидели за столом в полном молчании. Брюс предложил сказать, что-нибудь о маме. Артур думал, что это будет правильно и о ней действительно нужно что-то сказать, но его даже не душил смех. Мама стала такой тихой только лет десять назад. Они вместе смотрели вечерние шоу по телевизору, Артур заботился о ней, но сейчас доедая ужин, он совершенно не грустил из-за её смерти. Наверное, это было неправильно. Наверное, он был плохим сыном. Но Пенни Флек мертва и ей всё равно. Будь она жива, она бы этого не одобрила. Артур снова ложился в постель с мужчиной, но на этот раз они действительно просто спали. Брюс обнимал его, уткнувшись носом в мокрые после душа волосы. Почему-то с ним Артур всегда быстро засыпал. Не мучила бессонница, не приходило в голову долго изматывать себя фантазиями. Это нравилось. Спокойно спать и не видеть кошмаров.

Брюс ушёл рано утром. И вернулся тоже рано. Артур курил над исписанным блокнотом, рисуя смеющиеся рожицы между строк.  
— Меня уволили.  
— Брюс, но… тебе не давали отгул в тот раз, да?  
— Прости.  
— Ты не должен был.  
— Артур, я поступил так, как было нужно. Я всё равно ненавидел этот офис.  
— Значит, теперь мы оба безработные?  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
— На самом деле? Мне не придётся прятаться от тебя в холодильнике?  
— Вот сейчас не понял шутку, но на всякий случай обещаю, что до каннибализма дело не дойдёт.  
Он действительно не понял шутку.  
— В Готэме тяжело найти работу. Даже такому супергерою, как ты. Тебе придётся уехать.  
— Даже не думай так просто отделаться от меня Артур. У меня есть накопления на чёрный день. Я открою своё дело.  
— И чем же ты хочешь заниматься?  
— Хочу сделать этот город чище.  
— Ты говоришь о Готэме? Потому что для этого тебе придётся его сжечь дотла.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь.

Следующей ночью Готэм полыхал. Утром в новостях ведущие сообщали, что бунтовщики разгромили половину города. Горели магазины, машины и горы мусора. Во время вечернего шоу прямо в прямом эфире в студию ворвался человек в клоунской маске и убил ведущего. Этой же ночью убили Томаса Уэйна с женой. Снова какой-то человек в маске клоуна. Этот город был полон обезумевших от несправедливости клоунов. Мёртвые клоуны лежали на тротуарах, на кучах мусора. Раненые клоуны полонили больничные палаты. Клоуны, заключённые под стражу и ждущие суда теснились в камерах. Клоунские маски валялись на тротуарах, висели на фонарных столбах скверными плодами и плавились в горящих мусорных баках. Последствия беспорядков предстояло ещё долго расхлёбывать, но чистка началась.

Это должно было быть неправильным, быть таким счастливым, когда город захлёбывался в разрухе и насилии. Артур как будто жил в другом Готэме, где ничего этого не было. С ним был Брюс, который оберегал от всех бед. И больше никого было не нужно.

— Ты мой ангел-хранитель? — спросил он как-то за обедом. Он страшно кривлялся при этом. Строил роковую кокетку, водил глазами и вздёргивал бровь. Брюсу нравились такие шутки. Он начинал улыбаться.  
— Конечно. Пытаюсь спасти тебя от истощения. С маслом или джемом?  
— С горчицей. Ты уже придумал, чем займёшься?  
— Конечно. Я присмотрел одну площадь. После пожара хозяин продаёт здание за бесценок. Не главная улица, но я закажу рекламу в газете.  
— Так что это будет?  
— Детективное агентство. Глупость, да?  
— Совсем нет. У тебя будет много работы.  
— У нас, Артур.  
— Но ты не сможешь взять меня на работу с моим диагнозом. Мне нельзя носить оружие. Я даже не смогу приносить кофе, приступ может отпугнуть клиентов.  
— Я давно не слышал этот смех.  
— Потому что ты совсем не смешной.  
— Я сейчас не обиделся на тебя только потому, что понял шутку.  
Один-один.

На следующий день они вместе поехали в этот сгоревший магазин. Брюс с восторгом рассказывал, что и как планирует сделать.  
— …на втором этаже жилые комнаты, мы можем переехать туда. А ещё здесь есть просторный подвал. Я ещё не придумал, как его использовать. А здесь…

Артур был искренне рад за Брюса, но не чувствовал того же воодушевления. Это была чужая мечта, чужое дело. Артуру хотелось сделать что-то своё. Особенное.

— Ты гримируешься? Снова взяли в агентство?

Нет. Артура всё ещё никуда не брали. А его старое агентство и вовсе закрылось. Последнюю неделю после мятежа, он коротал дни за написанием книги. Вернее, шуток для стенд-апа. Брюс был прав, Артуру довольно легко давались рассуждения о мрачных вещах. Он успел исписать уже много страниц и всё ещё не верил, что кто-то захочет это напечатать, и тем более прочесть. Чего-то не хватало. Он не видел хорошей концовки. Она не вязалась со всем остальным в его жизни. События искажались. Он слишком долгое время оставался один или в компании Брюса. Брюс Джоунс заменил ему всех. И это не было плохо, просто. Записи, которые Артур вёл наводили на тёмные мысли. Нужно было спрятаться от них. Поэтому он достал свой потёртый набор и стал накладывать грим. Это было знакомо, это было приятно. Широкая кисточка скользила по щеке языком любовника. Он давно потерял старый парик, да и пара кистей запропала, поэтому пришлось импровизировать пальцами. Так его и застал Брюс, сидящим на полу в одних трусах перед зеркалом.

— Хочу снова попробовать выступить в клубе. Мне кажется этот грим сделает шоу… объёмнее. Тебе не нравится? — спросил Артур, хотя сейчас, с другим лицом ему казалось совершенно неважным ничьё мнение вообще.  
— Нравится, — сказал Брюс, скидывая на пол пиджак.

Он жадно целовал нарисованную улыбку, пачкая лицо красным и белым. Артуру всё легче было принимать его ласки, поэтому он не стал говорить этих очевидных глупостей, что пол твёрдый, что нужно задёрнуть шторы и. Стыд за своё тело, за собственную неопытность, за своё несовершенство давно ушёл. Артур учился делать стыдные вещи так же бесстыдно, как их совершал сейчас Брюс. Каждый раз он заходил чуточку дальше. Всё ведь было хорошо?

Брюс прижал его к полу и крепко сжал запястья над головой. Его поцелуи ранили. Он прикусывал губы до крови, которую было не видно в нарисованной улыбке, но было очень заметно на коже на груди и ключицах, на сосках. Их даже не нужно было видеть. Артур чувствовал, но не сопротивлялся, помогая выпутать длинные ноги из трусов. Он упёрся стопами в упругие икры, сжимал коленями бёдра в плотных брюках. Он жмурился и всхлипывал, ощущая голой кожей грубую ткань чёрного костюма. Кончик галстука щекотно касался груди. Почти выгнулся дугой, приподнявшись на лопатках, чтобы теснее прижаться животом и жалея, что не может расстегнуть хотя бы рубашку. Брюс отстранился, теперь сжимая оба его запястья под грудью, и долго целовал впавший живот, прежде чем опуститься ниже.

— Не надо, Брюс, — Артур едва шевелил губами. — Это не поможет. Ты уже пытался…  
Да, он делал это не впервые, но сегодня окна светились жёлтым и Артур видел, как Брюс вбирает в рот его член и это действо будоражило мысли, но не его грёбаные причиндалы. Он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему совсем не нравилось. Было приятно чувствовать тепло влажного рта, шершавого языка и плотно сжатых губ, но было жаль пустых стараний.  
— Я хочу кое-что попробовать, — сказал Брюс, смачивая слюной указательный палец и пропихивая его под мошонку.  
Если бы Брюс не продолжал удерживать его за руки, Артур бы его оттолкнул. Мокрый палец гладил и массировал, постепенно проникая через сжатые мышцы. Даже думать об этом было грязно. Неправильно. Артура снова прошило током, когда палец коснулся чего-то внутри. Губы Брюса всё ещё двигались по его члену, но теперь движения ощущались иначе. Артур всхлипнул и зажмурился, не доверяя себе. Своему телу, своим мыслям.

— Смотри, Артур, — сказал Брюс, выпустив изо, и он покачнулся, но так и остался стоять мокрый от слюны с приоткрытой головкой. — Ты крупный мальчик.  
Это было так пошло. И так правильно.  
— Сделай так ещё! Сделай. Продолжай…  
В этот раз он кончил на самом деле. А потом хохотал.

— Тебе нравятся клоуны! Ты маленький извращенец, Брюси! — умирая от смеха, выкрикивал он на всю комнату, не боясь соседей. — Тебя возбуждают клоуны! Вот почему ты на меня запал! В той подворотне! Потому что я был в костюме клоуна!  
— Неправда. Мне нравится только один клоун.

Брюс улыбался, ничуть не уязвлённый насмешливыми словами. Его лицо было перемазано клоунским гримом, и хотелось думать, что хотя бы немного спермой.

— Можешь говорить, что угодно, но я не позволю тебе трахнуть себя, — снова кривляясь, сообщил Артур, потому что не хотел показаться серьёзным в своём страхе.  
— Я придумаю что-нибудь ещё, — сказал Брюс. — Какую-нибудь игрушку…  
— Мистер Джоунс, какие возмутительные вещи вы говорите!

Всё было слишком хорошо. Артур всё ждал. Большую часть жизни пребывая в постоянной депрессии, он даже теперь не мог поверить, что всему этому не может придти конец.  
Он всё ещё слишком мало знал о своём герое. Брюс с головой ушёл в обустройство сыскной конторы, говорил, что там он хотя бы не заработает себе геморрой. Ещё Артур знал, что Брюс был на войне, никогда не был женат и его родители давно умерли. Но при этом Артур успел довольно много рассказать о себе, иногда такие вещи, которые не рассказывал никому, даже социальной работнице. Иногда он ловил на себе долгие взгляды Брюса. Они отличались от того, как Брюс смотрел на него раньше. Что-то мучило его, но он упорно не говорил.

Артур продолжал писать шутки, и всё-таки выступил в клубе. Снова неудачно, но он не стал рассказывать об этом Брюсу. Всё равно он был занят этой своей конторой, где для Артура не было места. В тот день закончилась уже вторая тетрадь и в поисках бумаги он залез в рабочий стол Брюса. На памяти Артура, он ни разу им не пользовался, но где ещё было искать бумагу? Он не собирался рыться в чужих вещах, но не смог не заглянуть в потёртый блокнот в кожаной обложке. Наверное, это было что-то вроде дневника Артура, куда Брюс тоже записывал свои мысли. Если Брюс не узнает, Артур ничего ему и не скажет. Нельзя было так делать, но он открыл блокнот.

Перед глазами посыпались бесконечные столбцы цифр. Сначала Артур решил, что это связано с его прошлой скучной работой, какие-нибудь телефоны, но на одной из страниц посреди цифр заметил своё имя. Пришлось вчитаться.

«Артур — понедельник в полдень… переулок… вторник, одиннадцать сорок. Перекрёсток на…  
Метро — четверг, два после полуночи. Трое. Маска.  
Пенни Флек — вторник, час тридцать. Палата.  
Уэйны — суббота, полночь, оперный театр…»  
Сначала Артур решил, что Брюс записывал уже то, что случилось, но… откуда он мог знать, во сколько точно остановилось сердце его мамы? Даже он этого не знал.

Брюс был как-то связан со всем этим. С самого начала как-то связан с их смертями. И с Артуром. Почему-то он выбрал именно его. С самого начала было странным, что он помог именно ему. Он умел драться и был усыпан шрамами. Его шрамы, его военное прошлое…  
Артур не мог сдвинуться с места. Он всматривался в эти бесконечные даты, имена и пометки, ожидая увидеть там скорую дату своей смерти, но после убийства Уэйнов записи обрывались.  
— Артур? Ты…  
Брюс увидел сначала Артура за своим столом, а потом блокнот в его руках и переменился в лице, сразу став каким-то серым.  
— Надо было его выбросить.  
— Это ты их убил, да? Их, всех… Ты — тот клоун из новостей?  
— Да, Артур. Я.

Брюс не стал уходить от ответа. Он подтащил стул и сел перед Артуром. Рабочий стол между ними как будто переместился в кабинет психоаналитика или в допросную. Но кто из них кто? Перед ним был всё тот же Брюс. В чёрном костюме без галстука. Ворот рубашки небрежно расстёгнут. Седые виски и морщинки в уголках серых глаз. Всё тоже самое, но сейчас Артур как будто впервые видел этого человека.

— Зачем? Я не понимаю, Брюс. Зачем ты мне врал? Ради чего?  
— Я люблю тебя, Артур. Я твой ангел-хранитель и должен оберегать. Хотя бы сейчас, потому что потом… Потому что нельзя было найти тебя раньше. Потому что всё должно идти своим чередом.  
— Как убийство этих людей должно было уберечь меня?  
— Это не важно, Артур. Всё это будет повторяться до тех пор, пока у меня не получится.  
— Что не получится? Я не понимаю, Брюс. Я ничего не понимаю.  
— Если я тебе скажу, ты решишь, что я псих.

Почему-то эти слова успокоили. Если они оба безумцы, то всё в порядке. Они могли понять друг друга.  
— Тогда нас будет уже двое. Говори, я хочу знать всё.

И Брюс рассказал всё. Действительно всё. Весь этот бред. И это действительно звучало безумно. Совершенно ненормально. Путешествия во времени, герои и злодеи, мальчик с грустным лицом за решёткой ворот и мужчина с усталыми глазами напротив. Только полный псих вернётся в прошлое, чтобы спасти того, кто в будущем станет убийцей и сделать это вместо него. В конце концов, какая разница, какой бред могут нести сумасшедшие, чтобы оправдать себя. Квартира на секунду моргнула белыми стенами допросной. Но кто из них кто? Артур отставил блокнот и через стол наклонился к Брюсу.  
— Сделай счастливое лицо, — сказал он, растянув пальцами печальные губы, а Брюс протянул к нему свои и сделал так же.


End file.
